


Of stolen glances and forbidden love notes

by flwrkyuu



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Established Park Sunghoon/Lee Heeseung, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, Jay is a flirt, Jungwon is a Sweetheart, M/M, Prince!Jake, Young Love, baker!sunghoon, but also super sweet, florist!heeseung, heejayhoon best friends, maybe jaywon are in love youll find out, personal guard!jay, prince!jungwon, prince!sunoo, servant!niki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29792010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flwrkyuu/pseuds/flwrkyuu
Summary: “This is Park Jongseong. He will be your personal guard.” The queen explained.Jungwon bowed to his new guard and maybe — just maybe, it was the hormones of his fourteen-year-old self, but by the good graces of heaven, he was the most beautiful person the prince had ever laid his eyes on. “Pleasure to meet you, your highness,” Jongseong said before bowing again. “The pleasure is all mine I assure you,” Jungwon replied, a smile tugged at his lips. “You may go back to whatever it was you were doing my dear,” The queen said, before excusing herself and heading down the hallway.(Or, Jungwon may or may not be in love with his personal guard)
Relationships: Kim Sunoo/Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki, Lee Heeseung/Park Sunghoon, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Park Jongseong | Jay & Yang Jungwon, Park Jongseong | Jay/Yang Jungwon
Comments: 21
Kudos: 92





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> hello lovelies i have no idea how long this is going to be cause i haven't actually planned this but i mean if this chapters gets enough support ill legit plan it. the chapters will probably be kinda inconsistent in length. i definitely did not intend for this chapter to be almost 3k long but here we are. i really really love royalty aus and forbidden love just makes it better so i really hope you guys enjoy!! not beta'd but im sure you know that by now
> 
> yell at me on [twt](https://twitter.com/enhaxtz/)
> 
> -sonja <3

When Park Jongseong became prince Yang Jungwon’s personal guard the prince was only fourteen. Jongseong only being sixteen at the time. Being the prince’s personal guard meant the pair spent lots, and lots of time together. It was only natural that something would bloom from the countless hours they spent together. Jungwon could still clearly recount the day they met. It was so deeply ingrained in his mind.

_ “Jungwon dear, come meet your personal guard.” The queen called from behind the closed door of Jungwon’s room. With a small sigh, he closed the book he was reading, placing it down on his desk and stood up from the chair he was seated in. He honestly wasn’t all that thrilled to be getting a personal guard, he simply assumed it would be someone much  _ much _ older than him and things would be very awkward. He took a deep breath before walking over to the door. His mother heard the lock click, and then the door opened wide. _

_ Immediately, Jungwon saw his mother, the queen standing in front of him. But when he looked a little closer it was then that he noticed the male standing a few paces behind the queen. The queen stepped aside motioning for the male standing behind her to come forward. He did, with a small nod before bowing to Jungwon. “This is Park Jongseong. He will be your personal guard.” The queen explained. _

_ Jungwon bowed to his new guard and maybe — just maybe, it was the hormones of his fourteen-year-old self, but by the good graces of heaven, he was the most beautiful person the prince had ever laid his eyes on. “Pleasure to meet you, your highness,” Jongseong said before bowing again. “The pleasure is all mine I assure you,” Jungwon replied, a smile tugged at his lips. “You may go back to whatever it was you were doing my dear,” The queen said, before excusing herself and heading down the hallway.  _

_ This left Jongseong and Jungwon staring at each other. The poor young prince just couldn’t seem to look away. “Umh, your highness? Is there something on my face?” Jongseong cautiously asked which snapped Jungwon out of  _ whatever _ thoughts he was having. “Oh um no no I just — wasn’t expecting someone like you to be my new guard.” The prince awkward;y rubbed the nape of his neck and the comment made Jongseong smile. “What were you expecting then, your highness?” The guard asked, raising a brow at the younger.  _

_ “Someone older than you,” Jungwon replied, now fiddling with his fingers as they stood in the doorframe of his room. “And how old do you think I am, your highness?” Jungwon rolled his eyes. “I don’t know, maybe eighteen?” The younger answered and Jongseong chuckled. “I’m actually only sixteen your highness.” “Oh my god will you quit it with the ‘your highness’ stuff when it’s just the two of us then?” Jungwon groaned, half retreating back into his room. The guard took a step forward. Now leaning on the doorframe with a content smile on his lips. “Well, what would you prefer I call you?  _ Darling _?”  _

_ Jungwon’s eyes widened in shock. He stumbled backwards. The back of his legs hit his bed and the prince fell back onto it. “Oh my goodness please, just Jungwon will be fine.” The younger stuttered out, propping himself up with his arms. Jongseong chuckled. “Then you must call me hyung, I am older, after all, aren't I?” Jungwon shyly nodded as his guard spoke. “You’re rather fun to tease Jungwon-ah,” Jongseong remarked making the prince's cheeks turn a shade of red for foreign to him, he wasn’t quite sure what to do. That is how the prince and his guard first met. _

After that first day, Jongseong went practically everywhere with him. Except Sundays. He was allowed to leave on Sundays to do whatever he pleased. Most often, the guard would go into town to meet up with some close friends. Lee Heeseung, a florist's son and Park Sunghoon, a baker’s son. 

_ “My my my if it isn’t Mr. Park Jongseong,” Heeseung said as Jongseong walked into his mother’s flower shop for the first time since he became Jungwon’s personal guard. “You speak of me as if I’m some highly important person,” Jongseong rolled his eyes, leaning up against the counter. “I mean, you do have the most esteemed job of us three,” Sunghoon said after seemingly appearing out of nowhere. “I just work at the palace, it's nothing too special,” Both males scoffed at his comment. “You’re the prince’s guard. What about that  _ isn’t  _ special Jongseong-ah?” Heeseung asked, snaking his arm around Sunghoon’s waist.  _

_ “He’s sweet.” The guard absentmindedly answered. He thought back to the last week and how considerate the prince was. “Oh my god, have you already fallen for the prince?” Sunghoon dramatically asked. “No don’t be ridiculous! This is strictly a work relationship.” Both males rolled their eyes at him before the florist’s son spoke. “And let me guess, you flirted with said  _ work relationship _ on your first day?” _

_ Jongseong was silent after that, his two best friends taking it as an opportunity to laugh at him. “You know I could go spend my free time elsewhere.” The guard pointed out which only made them laugh harder. “And where exactly would you go hmm? We’re your only friends Jongseong-ah.” Sunghoon counterpointed. The guard rolled his eyes, picking out a few flowers he thought the queen (and Jungwon but Sunghoon and Heeseung didn’t need to know) would like. “I strongly dislike both of you,” _

_ “And yet here you are, coming all the way here from the palace to see us on your free day.” Heeseung swooned jokingly. “I’m also here to get the queen flowers. Get your head out of your arse.” Jongseong replied, handing the flowers he had chosen to Heeseung who groaned, having to detach himself from his boyfriend. “Oh my god, can you not go a second without being attached at the hip to Sunghoonie?” Jongseong asked, making Sunghoon giggle. “He’s always been a little possessive Jong-ah,”  _

_ And the guard chuckled at that. He missed time spent like this with his friends more than he would care to admit.  _

Jungwon and Jongseong got along well. Maybe even  _ too _ well. It didn’t take long for the pair to get well acquainted after their first week together. Jungwon loved being around the older. He was gentle and kind and funny. He made sure the prince was always safe and comfortable. Jongseong greatly enjoyed the prince’s company as well. The prince wasn’t whiny or demanding, and he was always smiling. Jongseong was always the last person to say goodnight to the prince. He made sure that Jungwon was always asleep before he traded off with the night guards so he could get some rest.

The first time Jongseong accompanied Jungwon into town it went rather well.

_ “We’ll be back before dinner!” Jungwon exclaimed as he dragged Jongseong out of the palace. It had been three weeks since Jongseong became his personal guard by this point. “Where will we be going today your highness?” Jongseong asked, looking down at the young prince. “Oh my goodness hyung, it’s just the two of us. Please just call me Jungwon,” The prince whined, making Jongseong chuckle. “Alright  _ Jungwon _ , where are we off to today?” Jongseong asked as Jungwon pulled him along to the palace gates. “Um,” Jungwon stopped, turning to Jongseong. _

_ “I was actually hoping you could take me around town. You see, I don’t really go into town very often.” Jungwon awkwardly explained, rubbing the nape of his neck. The sixteen-year-old chuckled softly. “I know just the perfect spots.” And so they were off. When they stepped onto the town main street, people bowed left and right to the prince. Jungwon smiled at each and every one of them. He gave small waves to everyone and said hi to countless townspeople. As they got closer to their first stop, a young boy  _ —  _ maybe four or five Jungwon guessed, had run up and attached himself to Jungwon’s leg. _

_ The prince giggled, bending down and picking up the small boy. “Hi there, what’s your name sweetheart?” Jungwon softly asked, holding the boy in his arms at his waist. “Seongjoo!” The boy exclaimed. Jongseong couldn’t help but coo at them. “My name is Jungwon,” The prince introduced himself and the young boy giggled. “I know! You’re the prince! I want to be cool like you someday,” And for a fourteen-year-old, that seemed like such praise he couldn’t help but flush in embarrassment. _

_ “Seongjoo-ah! Seongjoo-ah where  _ — _ Oh my goodness your highness, I apologized for my son’s behaviour.” A woman, who Jungwon assumed was the boy’s mother, quickly apologized once she noticed it was the prince holding her son. “Oh don’t apologize, ma’am, he was truly no bother at all. Isn’t that right Seongjoo?” Jungwon said, looking over at the young boy still in his arms. Seongjoo nodded excitedly and Jungwon carefully handed the boy over to his mother. “I hope to see you again sometime Seongjoo-ah,” The prince said, patting the boy’s head before excusing himself and Jongseong. _

_ “You handle children well,” Jongseong commented as they walked along the packed street. “I think they’re cute,” Jungwon replied, looking up at Jongseong for a moment. “That’s rather endearing of you,” The older commented, steering Jungwon over to a shop door. Jungwon blushed at the comment and entered the shop as Jongseong held the door open for him. “Mrs. Park!” Jongseong exclaimed as they entered the shop, which Jungwon quickly realized was a bakery.  _

_ The older woman working behind the counter looked up, breaking into a smile as she noticed who had just walked in. “Jongseong darling! I haven’t seen you in ages and  _ —  _ Oh, your highness hello,” The older woman bowed suddenly and Jungwon gave her a small smile. “Your highness-.” “I told you to just call me Jungwon, hyung,” The prince whined. Jongseong smiled, patting the younger’s head. “Jungwon, this is Mrs. Park. She owns the bakery. Mrs. Park, this is prince Yang Jungwon, I work for him.” The teen introduced everyone and from the back emerged. “Oh I knew that was you and your dumb loud voice,” Sunghoon said, not noticing the smaller figure beside Jongseong.  _

_ “Be good Sunghoon-ah! We have company!” Mrs. Park scolded and only then was it that Sunghoon took notice of this prince. “Jungwon, that’s Sunghoon  _ — _ unfortunately, one of my best friends.” The guard explained and Sunghoon couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, your highness.” Sunghoon gave the prince a bow which Jungwon quickly returned. “I was thinking Mrs. Park, could we get two blueberry tarts and one slice of your amazing strawberry shortcake.”  _

_ The woman smiled, ushering Sunghoon to get the pastries ready for them. “Will you be eating here?” Mrs. Park asked. Jongseong looked over at Jungwon who nodded. The older showed Jungwon to a small table for two. “Here you go,” Sunghoon placed two plates on the table. Everything Jongseong ordered looked so tasty, Jungwon couldn’t wait to dig in. “Are you going to stop by Heeseungie’s shop or can I drag him over here?” Sunghoon asked Jongseong, leaning on the table. “What? So you two can kiss in the kitchen or to introduce him to Jungwon?” _

_ Sunghoon blushed furiously at his question and Jungwon pushed down a giggle. “T-to introduce him to Jungwon of course.” Sunghoon stuttered out. “Well I was thinking we could get some flowers, but if you  _ really _ want to see him, I suppose you could just go get him.” Jongseong answered and it was mere seconds later when Sunghoon darted out of the bakery, yelling a quick ‘I’ll be back’ on his way. “Heeseung hyung is that dummy’s boyfriend. I’m sure they’ll marry once they’re both of age. You’ll like Heeseung hyung.” _

Over the first year, they quickly became close. Always acting prim and proper around other castle staff and of course the king and queen, but goofing off when they were alone. Some days, Jongseong would stay a little longer than he maybe should have to tuck Jungwon into bed in favour of leisurely chatting about their day together. Sometimes  — or rather the first couple times this happened, Jongseong would drag Jungwon’s desk chair over to the bed so they could talk, but after a while (and it was Jungwon who suggested it), Jongseong began sitting beside Jungwon on the prince’s bed. 

This was, certainly not supposed to happen, but boys will be boys.

It was the first birthday that Jungwon spent with his personal guard that Jongseong finally got to meet Jungwon’s two closest friends. Kim Sunoo, and Sim Jaeyun. Both males were princes of neighbouring kingdoms and were both older than Jungwon. 

_ The castle was lively on the young prince’s fifteenth birthday. Servants dashing about the palace decorating and cleaning. Jungwon was sat in his room, Jongseong standing outside the door on duty like he was supposed to. The birthday boy sighed. It was still an hour away  _ —  _ the arrival of his two best friends. He was beginning to become a tad impatient and he wasn’t allowed to help around the palace at all. It was his birthday after all. The teen sighed, standing up from his desk and opening the door to his room.  _

_ “Walk with me to the garden,” Jungwon said to the older. Jongseong turned his attention to Jungwon, eyes widening in awe at the prince. He had changed since the last time he had seen him and was now wearing a baby blue, flowy dress shirt with a few ruffles at the front all tucked into an impossibly high-waisted pair of black slacks. Jongseong couldn’t help but stare. “Oh, yes of course your highness,” The guard replied after snapping back to his senses. _

_ The pair walked side by side along the bustling halls of the palace, down the set of spiral stairs closest to Jungwon’s room and out to the back of the castle where the garden was located. “Sunoo hyung and Jaeyun hyung will be arriving soon,” Jungwon explained as they walked further into the garden. Jongseong nodded and the prince continued talking. “I’m almost certain Jaeyun hyung is the same age as you, I think you two will get along well. Sunoo hyung is a bit of an experience but you’ll like him!” Jungwon assured. “I’m sure I will,” Jongseong chuckled. _

_ “Oh! I wonder if Sunoo hyung will be bringing Riki,” The prince pondered, stopping to smell some roses. “Riki is Sunoo hyung’s personal servant; he’s really amusing.” Jungwon continued and Jongseong listened intently. They walked around the garden for a while. Jongseong called Jungwon your highness again making the prince hit his shoulder. “For the rest of the day, I forbid you from calling me, your highness! It’s my birthday wish from you,” The prince exclaimed, causing Jongseong to burst into a fit of laughter. _

_ “And what about around your parents? Other kings and queens? Nobility?” The older questioned, stepping closer to the prince. Jungwon gulped. “I’ll just explain that it’s my doing, they can’t yell at me it’s my birthday. And if they yell at you I’ll yell back.” Jungwon confidently replied, standing his ground. “Is that so?” Jongseong asked, taking another step closer to Jungwon. “Y-yes,” The prince stuttered out. Jongseong smiled, taking Jungwon’s hand. “Well then Jungwon-ah, I got you some flowers from Heeseung hyung’s shop. They should be arriving soon.” Jongseong whispered.  _

_ And maybe, maybe Jungwon wished the older kissed him then. But he stepped away (not letting go of Jungwon’s hand though).  _

_ Jaeyun and Sunoo arrived later (Riki was in tow with the Kim family as Jungwon hoped). Jungwon was right, Jaeyun and Jongseong got along well. The older even bringing up his own friends saying Jaeyun would like them too. (Jaeyun said he would try and convince his parents to let him go into town the next day before they headed back to their kingdom). Sunoo was indeed an experience like Jungwon told him but nonetheless, he was brilliant and very delightful to be around.  _

When Jungwon told Sunoo and Jaeyun that he liked Jongseong, more than just a friend at his sixteenth well — they definitely weren’t surprised. 

_ “I wondered when you’d finally admit that,” Sunoo giggled. “I was sure you two were already well infatuated with each other at your last birthday,” Jaeyun added. Jungwon dropped his face into his hands out of embarrassment. “Was I really  _ that _ obvious?” Jungwon groaned, peeking out from his hands and catching a glance of Jongseong speaking to Riki a few tables over. “It’s painful to watch love,”  _

This seems to catch us up completely on the life of prince Jungwon and his personal guard Jongseong. Well, actually, there is one small catch.

“I will not marry Sunoo hyung!” Jungwon yelled, raising his voice at the king and queen louder than he had in his entire life. “Yes you will, and don’t you dare talk back to me and your mother ever again.” The king’s voice was so calm it scared Jungwon. “Tonight at your party, we will announce the engagement and next year on your eighteenth you two will be wed.”

“He’s my best friend! I can’t marry him.” Jungwon raised his voice again, tears brimming in his eyes. “Then it should be even easier than marrying a complete stranger,” The queen calmly replied. “I don’t love him like that!” Jungwon yelled, making eye contact with Jongseong who was standing across the room by the door.  _ But I love him like that _ .


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You shouldn't cry too much on your birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayo remember when i said chapter lengths would be inconsistent? yeah it starts now. enjoy <3333 ive low key planned the whole au so theres that 
> 
> -sonja

“Congratulations,” Jongseong breathed out as they stood alone in Jungwon’s room. Ten minutes had passed since the heated conversation with the king and queen. Jungwon had his back to Jongseong, afraid that if he turned around the tears threatening to fall would. Jungwon brought his left and up to his face, pinching his nose bridge. “Do you really not see?” Jungwon asked instead. The guard swallowed, biting down on his lip harder than he probably should’ve. “Jungwon,” The name fell off Jongseong’s tongue but nothing followed.

Jungwon knew, he just knew that if he turned around to face the older he would cry. But he did anyway. When they made eye contact the first tear fell. Jungwon couldn’t help it when the second, the third, the fourth — they all fell down. Staining his cheeks with salty tears. The sight broke Jongseong’s heart. He stepped forward, taking Jungwon’s face oh so gently into his grasp and wiped away his tears. “I hate this,” Jongseong whispered, resting his head on top of Jungwon’s as they stood facing each other.

His hands still gently cupped Jungwon’s face as they stood in silence. “We could run away,” Jungwon weakly suggested and the guard could only sigh. “Jungwon-ah you know we can’t,” Jongseong softly replied, his heartbreaking as he spoke. “Why must things be like this?” Jungwon sobbed out. He wrapped his arms around Jongseong’s midsection and the older couldn't help but wrap his arm’s around the smaller male’s frame. “Because darling, you’re a prince and I’m simply your guard.” 

Jungwon buried his face in the guard’s neck as he continued to sob. They stood like that for a long while. The sounds of Jungwon’s soft sobbing filling the dead air. Jongseong gently rubbed the prince’s back in a feeble attempt at calming him down. Jongseong softly whispered sweet words to the younger hoping they would at all help ease his mind. “Hyung,” Jungwon’s voice was muffled by Jongseong’s neck as he spoke. “What is it darling?” Jongseong gently asked. “Do you think  _ we’ll _ make it through this?” 

A sigh escaped Jongseong’s lips and Jungwon just knew that the older had no idea. “I hope we do Jungwon-ah but, I don’t want to make any promises I can’t keep.” He whispered, continuing to rub Jungwon’s back. The younger didn’t respond after that, tears still slowly streamed down his cheeks as they were standing there holding each other in their arms like the world was crashing around them.  _ It sure felt like it was. _

It was after three in the afternoon when a knock came at the door to Jungwon’s room. “Your highness, Prince Sunoo and his family have arrived. The prince was hoping to speak with you alone.” A servant spoke from the other side of the door. Jongseong pulled away, gently wiping away any stray tears that still might’ve stained the boy’s cheeks. “One moment,” Jungwon called. “Can you get him please, I don’t want the servant to see me like this,” Jungwon softly asked and the older obliged. 

“Of course darling, I’ll be right back.” Jongseong gave the prince a weak smile before heading to the door. Jungwon turned around, his back now facing the door as the older opened it. Jongseong stepped out into the hallway and closed the door behind him. “Where is Prince Sunoo?” Jongseong asked the servant. “Downstairs by the main entrance.” The servant quickly replied. “Alright that’ll be all,” Jongsoeng dismissed the servant and they scurried off down the hall. Jongseong quickly made his way down to the main entrance of the palace. Standing there as Jongseong had been informed, was indeed Prince Sunoo along with his personal servant Riki. 

“You wanted to speak with the prince alone?” Jongseong asked for confirmation and the prince nodded. “Follow me, he’ll see you in his room.” They followed Jongseong upstairs and the guard knocked on the door before letting Sunoo inside. Riki and Jongseong stood outside the door in silence. Both had lots to say, but they knew better than to say such things in an open place like this. “Jungwon-ah,” Sunoo softly called as he stepped inside the prince’s chambers. “Hyung,” Jungwom looked up. He had sat down on his bed and was patting the spot next to him. “Are you alright?” Sunoo softly asked as he sat down beside the younger prince. 

Jungwon looked over at him, trying not to cry again. “Are  _ you _ ?” The prince countered. Sunoo let a sigh fall from his lips as he laid his head on Jungwon’s shoulder. “You know,” The older began. He drew soft circles on Jungwon’s leg that helped the younger calm down. “I think I’ve loved Riki since we were little. He’s been my servant for so long I can’t imagine my life without him.” Sunoo explained as Jungwon nodded along. “I think, deep down I always knew it was him. When my parents told me yesterday before we began our journey here I screamed and kicked and cried. It took Sunha noona two hours to fully calm me down, and then I cried again when Riki entered my room before bed.”

The younger prince let out a soft sigh. “I love him hyung,” Jungwon whispered. Sunoo sat up and pulled Jungwon into a hug. “I know you do Won-ah,” Sunoo said, rubbing his back. “You can’t keep crying though, we’ll figure this out I promise.” The older added. “I hope so,” Jungwon replied, nestling his head in the crook of Sunoo’s neck. “Now come on, I’m gonna help get you ready for your big seventeenth!” The older cheered, releasing Jungwon from his hold and standing up off the bed. “Can I bring Riki inside?” Sunoo asked, a cheeky smile adorning his lips. “Go on loverboy, and bring Jongseong hyung in if you can,” 

Sunoo snickered before walking over to the door. He opened it, popping his head outside. “The prince has requested the presence of both of you,” Sunoo giggled. Jongsoeng and Riki made eye contact before nodding and following Suno inside. “Hello, Riki-ya how are you?” Jungwon asked the servant as he stepped inside the room. “How do you think I’m doing hyung?” Riki dryly asked. “Absolutely chipper I assume,” Jungwon’s comment got everyone in the room laughing for the first time in a while.

When Sunoo had finally chosen the right look for Jungwon to wear and the older prince had decided he was well styled to go downstairs (and after a good two hours of the four teens laughing together while trying to forget about their problems), they all headed downstairs. By now most guests had arrived and Riki and Jongseong took their place near the doors on the inside of the ballroom. “Ah, wonderful,” Jungwon’s father said, before clearing his voice and commanding the attention of all attendees. “The main prince, or shall I say princes, of the night have arrived.” The king exclaimed. 

Sunoo’s parents joined Jungwon’s at the high table. Jungwon’s sister Jieun and Sunoo’s sister Sunha stood by the side of the room giggling together as their brothers stopped in the middle of the dance floor. “Along with the celebration of my son’s seventeenth birthday, we are also gathered to announce the joining of two families!” Jungwon’s father boomed, and the whole room erupted in applause. “Next year on Prince Yang’s eighteenth birthday he and my son will be married,” King Kim beamed proudly. 

Sunoo intertwined his fingers with Jungwon’s, it seemed so sweet to everyone in the ballroom. Except for Jongseong, who stood by the entrance using every fibre in his body to stop the tears that were trying so hard to fall. 


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notes are a fun way to keep love on your toes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hi i wrote this in like an hour and a half, not beta'd as you know by now. i hope you like this chapter it was fun to write :D
> 
> -sonja

It was a few days later, just as Jongseong was tucking the prince into bed that he slipped him the first note. “Hyung what’s this?” Jungwon sleepily asked. “Just read it when I’m gone darling,” Jongseong whispered, gently caressing the top of the prince’s head. “Sleep well Jungwon-ah,” Then the guard slipped out of the room. Jungwon rubbed his eyes. The candle by his bed was still lit so he leaned over and opened the note.

_ Jungwon, _

_ Did you know that your eyes are the most beautiful I’ve ever seen? It’s hard not to get lost in them. They’ve been so sad recently. I miss that spark of joy in them darling. Don’t linger too long on your melancholy thoughts, we’ll get through this. _

_ JS _

A sad smile adorned Jungwon’s face. “We’ll get through this,” Jungwon mumbled to himself before slipping the note into the drawer of his bedside table. He blew out the candle and laid his head on his pillow. His eyes fluttered shut with a soft sigh. It took a long time for Jungwon to fall asleep that night. His head was swimming with thoughts. Should he write a note back to Jongseong? What would he even write in it? How would he get the letter to his guard? His head felt like it was spinning and that in itself tired him out eventually. It was quarter past midnight when his mind finally gave in and sleep took over his body.

The next morning, Jungwon woke up feeling the best he’d felt since waking up on his seventeenth birthday. “Are you awake, your highness? The king is asking for your presence.” Jongseong explained through the door. “I’ll be ready in just a few moments hyung,” Jungwon called back, pulling back the covers of his bed. Jungwon was ready in no time, putting on a particular white flowy button-down that he knew would get some sort of rile out of Jongseong. The prince opened the door and Jongseong tried, boy did he try not to show it but Jungwon knew — he knew exactly what he was doing to the older. “Ahem, well uh, shall we, your highness?” Jongseong cleared his throat eliciting a quiet giggle from Jungwon.

“Yes we shall,” The prince hummed happily. They walked in silence down to his father’s study. Greeting servants along the way and even bumping into his very sleepy sister. Jongseong knocked on the door for Jungwon and after hearing a ‘come in,’ from the other side of the door he opened it for the prince. “Ah Jungwon, you’re here.” His father said, flashing him a smile and gesturing that he sit down in the chair in front of his desk. Jungwon complied, gleefully puttering his way over to the chair. “You seem to be in a good mood today, have you finally accepted how lovely your wedding to prince Sunoo will be?” The king asked, a look behind his eyes that Jungwon couldn’t quite place. Pride maybe? Some sort of threatening aura? Or was it greed? Jungwon wasn’t sure.

But he smiled anyway. “I guess you could say that,” He replied and the king smiled again. “What is it that you called me here for though father? I have yet to eat, I came straight here as I assumed it was important,” Jungwon explained. The king nodded, clasping his hands together, elbows propped up on his desk. “You are to make more regular trips into town,” The king began. “It is absolutely imperative for the king to have a good presence among the commoners, and seeing as you are next in line to become king you should start now.” He explained and Jungwon nodded along. If going into town more often meant more alone time with Jongseong, he was all for it. 

“I can go into town today. It’s Saturday and I’m all caught up on my studies plus I enjoy the snow.” Jungwon replied. The king gave him a small smile before nodding. “Go have some breakfast and tell Jongseong-ssi that you’ll be going into town,” Jungwon nodded, standing up and bowing to his father. “I’ll see you later father,” Jungwon replied before hurrying out of his father’s study. When he closed the door, he hurried up to Jongseong. The prince grabbed onto his arm with a silly smile plastered across his face from ear to ear. His eyes crinkling upwards as he smiled. “Hyung! We’re going into town today after I eat!” The young prince beamed. 

A small, but noticeable smirk appeared on Jongseong’s lips. The guard looked around quickly, making sure the hallway was clear before leaning down all too close to Jungwon’s ear. “Does that mean I get you all to myself?” He whispered, pulling away to watch as Jungwon’s smile dropped and was replaced by a deep crimson blush quickly spreading across the prince’s cheeks. “Yes,” Jungwon mumbled, and a very satisfied smile rested on Jongseong’s lips. He enjoyed messing with Jungwon a little too much for the poor prince’s heart to handle. 

“Shall I escort you to the dining hall then?’ Jongseong asked, returning to his default  _ royal guard _ state. Jungwon nodded and the pair walked over to the dining hall. After Jungwon finished eating they headed back upstairs so Jungwon could get his wool coat. They also made a quick stop at the servants' quarters, or rather — Jungwon stood at the top of the stairs down to the servant quarters and Jongseong hurried downstairs to grab his own wool coat. Then, together, they greeted the guards at the main palace door before heading outside. Early-mid February brought a light dusting of snow all over the kingdom, not that Jungwon minded. When he was younger, and even now, he enjoyed making snowmen and playing in the snow.

Jongseong walked closely beside Jungwon when they exited the palace grounds. “Can we stop by Sunghoon hyung’s bakery? I really want one of his mother’s delightful strawberry shortcake.” Jungwon beamed, turning to Jongseong with that soft look in his eyes Jongseong couldn’t seem to say no to. “Of course we can, so long as you do some princely duties first.” The older reasoned and Jungwon nodded excitedly. “Of course, of course!” 

The older smiled, resisting the urge to reach out and pat the prince’s hair. (While he knew Jungwon would  _ love _ that, it would be rather disrespectful of him to do in public). So they walked the main street of the capitol. Jungwon stopping at various street vendors to chat with the owners, make his presence a good one among the people of the kingdom. Even buying a lovely silver necklace with a single emerald on it for Sunoo because he knew the older would love it. As they rounded a street corner, turning onto the street Sunghoon’s bakery was on, a snowball came flying (unintentionally) in his direction, hitting his left arm.

Jungwon giggled, eyes meeting a strangely familiar young boy’s eyes. “Seongjoo-ah, did you just throw a snowball at me?” Jungwon asked, failing to suppress his giggles as he and Jongseong approached the boy and his two friends. Seongjoo, now seven years old, looked at the prince wide-eyed. “Oh my goodness hyung I’m so sorry!” The younger boy apologized, bowing ninety degrees at the prince. “Oh stand up Seongjoo-ah, it’s alright. I’m glad you still remember your favourite hyung,” Jungwon replied, reaching out and ruffling the young boy’s hair. “Of course I do!” Seongjoo beamed, now giggling as well. “Can you introduce me to your friends?’ Jungwon asked and the younger turned to his two friends who seemed to be in utter disbelief that their friend knew the crown prince.

“This is Mikyung! She’s my neighbour.” Seongjoo explained, pointing to the shorter girl to his right. A light blue knit hat atop her head. “It’s an honour to meet you, your highness!” The young girl said, bowing to Jungwon. The prince smiled. “It’s nice to meet you too Mikyung-ah, I love you hat.” The young girl got all giddy at the prince’s compliment and Jongseong’s heart couldn’t help but swell at the interaction. “And this is Hyunbinie! We go to school together, we all do.” The boy explained.

“It’s an honour to meet you, your highness!” The young boy mirrored what Mikyung had done moments earlier. Jungwon giggled, patting the boy’s head. “It was very nice meeting you both, and Seongjoo-ah it was lovely seeing you again. Have fun playing in the snow, Jongseong hyung and I have some more business to attend to now.” The three young kids nodded excitedly, bowing before excusing themselves and giggling as they ran down the street. “Still as amazing with kids as ever,” Jongseong commented, a proud smile resting on his lips.

Jungwon fought back the blush that was threatening his face. “Well of course I am, now let’s go. I’m hungry.” Jongseong chuckled, letting Jungwon drag him in the direction of Sunghoon’s bakery. The little bell at the door jingled upon their opening of the door. “Oh Jongseong, I wasn’t expecting you till tomorrow.” Sunghoon said, looking up from his book behind the counter. “Ah Jungwon-ah, congratulations.” Sunghoon added after taking note of the prince’s presence beside Jongseong. Jungwon frowned, linking his pinky with Jongseong’s. “Hyung,” He mumbled, looking down at the floor. 

“Jungwon-ah,” Sunghoon softly called, standing up from behind the counter. The baker walked out to where they were stood not far from the door. “You know I just had to say that as a formality,” The older said, gently ruffling the prince’s hair. In the three years since Jongsoeng became Jungwon’s guard, the prince became well acquainted with Sunghoon and Heeseung. Considering both of him like his older brothers. “I know,” Jungwon mumbled, pouting just a bit. “I’m sure you’ll all figure something out.” Sunghoon replied. “Should I get Heeseung hyung? I can get Sunghye to go get him,” 

The prince smiled. “It’s alright hyung, what you can do however is ready a plate with a piece of strawberry shortcake on it. Me and Jongseong hyung will be sharing it.” The younger explained and Sunghoon smiled, sending a knowing look towards his best friend. Jongseong rolled his eyes but smiled softly to himself as Jungwon pulled him over to a table.

After dinner that night Jungwon retired to his room right away, leaving Jongseong to stand guard outside his door. The young prince used this as time to write a note in response to the one Jongseong had slipped him the previous night. He sat at his desk, the small lamp on the corner of it illuminating the room enough for Jungwon to write. It wasn’t long, what he wrote to Jongseong. Just long enough to evoke a certain emotion from the older. It was after nine-thirty when Jungwon poked his head outside of his bedroom, pulling Jongseong inside in an instant. “That was rather sudden wasn’t it?” Jongseong chuckled as he closed the door to Jungwon’s room behind him.

“Maybe so, but now you’re here.” The younger smiled. The older noted that Jungwon had already slipped into his white and blue striped pyjamas by the point. His usually styled hair was messy and nearly covered his eyes. “You look rather cute like this Jungwon-ah,” Jongseong softly said, approaching Jungwon’s bed as that’s where the younger had situated himself. Jungwon didn’t fight the blush that crept up onto his face this time. Jongseong sat down beside Jungwon and the prince was quick to rest his head on the older’s shoulder. 

Jongseong rested his hand on the younger’s thigh. “You’ll be okay without me tomorrow right?” The older asked and Jungwon looked up at him from the vantage point of his shoulder. “Hyung of course I will be. You need your rest day,” Jungwon assured the older, gently grasping the hand that Jongseong had resting on his thigh. Jongseong smiled, placing a tender kiss on the younger’s forehead. Jungwon’s eyes widened and the blush on his cheeks deepened to a much darker shade of red. “Y-you’ve never done that before hyung.” Jungwon stuttered out, not appreciating the smug look on Jongseong’s face. “Well, now I have,” 

Jungwon rolled his eyes. “I’m sleepy,” The younger declared, taking his head off Jongseong’s shoulder. “Then I guess I shall bid you goodnight.” The older replied, giving a gentle squeeze to Jungwon’s hand. The prince reached over to grab the small note he’d prepared off his bedside table. He slipped it into Jongseong’s hands and without further words, he slipped into bed. Jongseong smiled, understanding what he'd received was. “Goodnight darling,” Jongseong whispered, before leaving the prince’s bedroom.

He slipped the note into the inside pocket of his tailcoat and headed all the way down to the servant quarters. The servant quarters were a ways away from the prince’s room. Though, at least of all the servants, Jongseong got a relatively nicer room because of his importance as the prince’s personal guard. His room was a tad bigger than all the others, and actually had a small window that let in some natural light during the day. Not that Jongseong spent all that much time there anyway. He locked the door to his room upon entering and turned on the small lamp on his desk. He sat down at his desk, opening up the note Jungwon had slipped him.

_ Jongseong hyung, _

_ Has anyone told you how kind you are? You seem to get me like no one else on this vast planet. Oh how I enjoy just laying in your presence, no talking necessary, just you and me. The thought of falling asleep in your arms makes me feel giddy inside and burn with a warmth like no other. I hope one day we have the luxury of doing that. _

_ JW _

Jongseong smiled, he too hoped that one day they’d have such a luxury. Though, for now, the guard simply placed the note in the one small drawer his desk had and began getting ready for bed. It didn’t take him all that long and soon he was laying in bed, a steady stream of moonlight flooding in from his small window near the ceiling. Jongseong fell asleep with a smile that night.


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's hard not being able to kiss the one you love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologies in advance this chapter is so short but i couldn't figure out a nice flow to make it longer with what i wanted to do so i gave up 

And that is how things went for a long while. Only being able to express their love through notes and when they were sure they were absolutely alone. Longing glances from across the room and eyes meeting when they thought no one was looking. 

A week after the first note, Jongseong slipped one to Jungwon on his way to breakfast. Anticipation filled the poor boy’s body as he slipped it into the inside pocket of his blazer. “Have you eaten?” Jungwon asked absentmindedly as they walked through the castle halls. “You know I always eat before I come to wake you, your highness,” Jongseong replied professionally, eyes not wavering from in front of him. “Oh, that’s true.” The young prince answered. Things were silent the rest of the walk to the dining room. Jungwon hated it. He hated not being able to freely talk to Jongseong.

He wouldn’t be able to open the note till much later in the day either. His schedule was jam-packed, from morning classes to a meeting over lunch with some diplomats that his father wanted him to meet, to having to go into town for an hour after lunch and then coming back so the personal tailor could take some preliminary measurements for Jungwon’s suit for the wedding (planning far too much in advance in his opinion, he could still grow for all they know). So having to go through the day with the knowledge that you have a little secret to happiness in your pocket seemed rather outrageous to Jungwon.

He wondered why Jongseong slipped it to him before breakfast in the first place. 

That day seemed to drag on and on and on and Jungwon wondered if it would ever end. After dinner, he had another meeting to attend to with his mother about the wedding ( _ “Oh my goodness I just turned seventeen can this wait?” _ ) that seemed to never end. But, eventually, it did and Jungwon retired to his room, closely followed by Jongseong. It was a Friday night and Jungwon was beyond thrilled that tomorrow his schedule was entirely clear and he could do as he pleased. 

“Come in with me?” Jungwon softly mumbled as they arrived at his door. “As you wish, your highness.” Jungwon rolled his eyes but giggled at the older’s response. He pulled Jongseong into his room and locked the door. No interruptions were to be had in his only alone time with the man of his dreams. “How was your day?” Jongseong asked as the prince dragged him over to his bed. Jungwon groaned and Jongseong seemed to get the message as he let out a low chuckle. 

“I don’t want to marry him hyung,” Jungwon mumbled as he took off his blazer. “I know that love, we’ve been over this.” Jongseong sighed, pulling Jungwon into his lap. He looped his arms around the younger’s waist and rested his chin on Jungwon’s shoulder. “You should read the note I slipped you this morning,” The older said. Jungwon gasped, having almost forgotten about it due to his hectic schedule. He reached over to his blazer and pulled out the note.

_ Darling, _

_ Did you know that I have to hold myself back from kissing you whenever we’re close? It’s hard being yours and not being able to do anything about it. _

_ JS _

Jungwon placed the note down on the bed beside him before adjusting his place on Jongsoeng’s lap. He turned around so he was now facing the guard, his legs looped around the older’s waist. “Do  _ you _ know that I have to hold myself back when we’re alone for even seconds?” Jungwon whispered. He locked eyes with Jongseong, commanding the older’s full attention. He then flicked his gaze down to the older’s lips, watching as Jongseong swallowed hard. He brought his eyes back up to meet Jongseong’s and it wasn’t long before he tilted his head and leaned in. 

When Jungwon’s lips met Jongseong’s, the older’s eyes widened in shock. He thought if someone was going to make the first move it would be him. Hence why he wrote that note today but then his eyes fluttered shut and his brain turned off. He was doing too much thinking for someone that was currently kissing the love of his life for the first time. He felt Jungwon gently grasp his jaw on both sides, pulling him closer. 

Jongseong smiled into the kiss. His hands rubbed circles at the prince's waist as he tasted the remnants of the vanilla frosting Jungwon had at dessert. “Do you always taste this good darling?” Jongseong asked as they pulled apart for a moment. “I guess you’ll just have to kiss me more to find out.” Jungwon whispered. The prince leaned in to kiss Jongseong again but the older pulled away. “I must go Jungwon-ah, I’ve already been in here too long,” He softly whispered, pulling Jungwon into a hug. 

The younger laid his head on Jongseong’s shoulder. Oh, how he wished this moment would never end. 


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunoo comes to visit, and maybe there's a secret midnight meeting in the garden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hi hi hi i loved writing this chapter so i hope you all enjoy <333

Now being mid-April, Jungwon and Jonseong kept up with their notes. So many notes, at least once a day that now Jungwon’s bedside table drawer was full and he’d begun hiding the notes in one of his desk drawers. Notes dating back all the way to the very first note after Jungwon’s birthday in February. 

_Jungwon darling,_

_We should go into town again. Sunghoon’s mom was asking about you the last time I was there, I think she misses you._

_JS_

_My love,_

_One of my favourite things about you is your persistence. Watching you try to solve a complex mathematics problem that just doesn’t seem to quite click for a long while and then the little smile you get when you finish it off. You’re cute Jungwon-ah._

_JS_

_Darling,_

_You seemed down today Jungwon-ah. You didn’t have that same glint in your eye you usually get when we go into town. Even Sunghoon noticed. You know you can tell me, anything love. I’ll always be there for you._

_JS_

_Jungwon,_

_I miss the taste of your lips. The dusting of rose across your cheeks when you pull away and the smell of your floral perfume. We haven’t been alone in so long darling._

_JS_

_Jungwon dear,_

_You look so pretty in pink. That blouse is truly, well I do believe it surpasses that other one. You know the one I mean._

_JS_

_Darling,_

_I take back the previous note, that blouse still had just as much of an effect on me._

_JS_

_My love,_

_What’s your favourite type of flowers? I’ve never asked before._

_JS_

The letters went on and on and on and Jungwon couldn’t help but become a blushing mess every time he so much as thought about those secret notes. Jungwon sat alone in the drawing-room. Jongseong was stood outside the door as the prince finished a paper for his studies. Jungwon sighed, placing the quill down on the quill stand. He stood up, walking over to the windows. They looked out onto the back garden. The flowers were all beginning to bloom and the prince knew that by the end of the month the garden would be in full swing. 

Jungwon then walked over to the door Jongseong was stationed at, opening it before pulling the guard inside. “Have you finished your paper, your highness?” Jongseong asked and Jungwon could only roll his eyes. “It’s just us, _please_ , please quit it with the formalities hyung,” The boy paused, turning around to look at Jongseong. “And no I haven’t but I just can’t seem to focus.” The younger explained. Jongseong nodded along, his hands finding their way up to the boy’s hips. 

“Then I do suppose we could talk,” The older said in a hushed, raspy voice that just seemed to get Jungwon going. “We could do more than just talk hyung,” Jungwon replied, looking up at Jongseong with innocent eyes. Just as Jongseong was about to lean in, they heard the door click open. The pair were quick to disentangle themselves and Jungwon hurried back to his chair. “Oh, Jongseong, why aren’t you at the door?” The queen asked as she walked inside the room. “I asked him to help me with a part of my paper. I couldn’t seem to structure a sentence properly and Jongseong hyung helped me,” Jungwon quickly covered for them. 

The queen nodded. “Well thank you Jongseong, you may go back into the hallway. I have some things to discuss with Jungwon about the wedding.” Jongseong nodded before excusing himself to the hallway. “What did you need to talk about mother?” Jungwon asked, fidgeting with his hands below the table. “Sunoo will be arriving next week, he’ll stay for a few days. He’ll be sleeping in your room. You two will be going into town together. Must get the town associated with their new kings to be,” 

Jungwon’s eyes widened. “Oh, this seems very sudden.” The young prince slowly said. “But it is well necessary my dear,” The queen replied. “Make sure your room is ready by Sunday.” She added before leaving the room. Jungwon let out a deep breath he’d been holding in and deflated in his chair. “It’s Jongseong hyung’s birthday next week…” The prince mumbled quietly to himself. Jungwon sighed, picking his quill back up and dipping it into the ink. Sunoo would be arriving in two days.

And two days seemed to come and go like a passing wind. Not wanting to have servants go through his things, he opted to spend all of Saturday cleaning his room, making it up to his mother’s standards. (It’s not like Sunoo cared all that much). Then Sunday rolled around and Jongseong was given his day off to go as he pleased, leaving Jungwon all by himself in his room till Sunoo was set to arrive. Jungwon was sat at his desk, looking out his window that looked out to the left side of the palace grounds where the gazebo and music amphitheatre were. He was so caught up in his thoughts he barely heard when the door to his bedroom creaked open and someone walked inside. 

A pair of arms wrapped around his neck loosely from behind and he was startled out of his thoughts. “If it isn’t my husband to be,” Sunoo giggled sarcastically. “This is _my_ room, isn’t it hyung?” Jungwon asked, removing the older’s arms from his neck and standing up to face him. “How are things, you know, with Jongseong hyung?” Sunoo softly asked and Jungwon sighed, leaning back onto his desk. “They’re… alright? I suppose,” Jungwon sighed again and the older prince reached out to gently take hold of his hand. “You suppose?” Sunoo asked and the young prince nodded.

“Well you see, we’ve been passing notes back and forth since not long after my birthday, oh! And hyung we’ve kissed!” The latter part of the sentence had been said in an excited whisper. Sunoo smiled at his good friend. “That sounds rather good to me dear,” Sunoo replied, giggling a bit. “Yeah…” Jungwon breathed out. “But we were almost caught by my mother on Friday. I suppose it was our fault really, being so reckless as to nearly kiss in the drawing-room,” Sunoo let out a hearty laugh at that and Jungwon couldn’t help but laugh along with the older prince.

“That’s very scandalous of you two, don’t you think?” Sunoo snickered. The younger prince groaned and then there was a knock on the door. “Who is it?” Jungwoon called as both princes turned their attention to the closed door. “It’s me Riki, your highness,” The servant replied from the other side of the door. Jungwon giggled at the smile that immediately took over the older’s face. “Come inside,” Jungwon answered and soon the door was being opened. “Hi hyungs, I’ve come to tell you that you’re both being asked to go into town now. No escort is necessary so just go have fun,” 

Sunoo smiled, walking up to the younger boy. He placed a kiss on Riki’s forehead then turned to Jungwon. “Come on, you heard the boy.” Jungwon rolled his eyes, opening one of his desk drawers and pulling out his small pouch of coins. “I’ll pay if we buy anything. It’s my treat hyung,” Jungwon said, walking up to the pair. “Aw how husbandly of you,” Sunoo fake swooned, making Riki pout. “Oh goodness Riki-ya, you know I won’t be stealing him from you,” Jungwon giggled, reaching out to ruffle the servant’s hair. The younger continued to pout. “Go relax in your quarters till we’re back,” Sunoo smiled, shooing the boy off as they left Jungwon’s room.

The princes walked together down to the main entrance of the castle. Bidding good afternoon to the guards as they left. “So where are we off to today?” Sunoo asked, linking his and Jungwon’s arms. “Well, I figured we’d stop by this one flower shop. Take it as looking for flowers for our wedding,” Jungwon explained, barely containing a laugh as he said the words _our wedding._ “By ‘this one flower shop’ do you mean Jongseong hyung’s friend’s shop?” Sunoo asked and the younger nodded. “Is this an excuse to see Jongseong hyung?” Sunoo asked. Lips adorning a mischievous grin.

Jungwon rolled his eyes. “I just think you’ll like that shop,” The younger explained. Sunoo scoffed as they stepped onto the main street. “Sure Wonie-ya,” They began walking down the street. Greeting street vendors and little children on the road. “Jungwon hyung!” They heard a young boy call from their left. The pair stopped, turning to their left. “Oh! Seongjoo-ah!” A smile grew on Jungwon’s face as the young boy approached them. “Seongjoo, I’d like you to meet Sunoo hyung. He’s a prince just like me. We’re getting married next year,” Jungwon explained and the boy bowed to Sunoo. “I’m Seongjoo! It’s nice to meet you, your highness, but where’s Jongseong hyung?” 

Sunoo couldn’t help but laugh a bit at the boy’s comment. “Aren’t you with Jongseong hyung?’ Seongjoo asked and Sunoo had to hide his face in Jungwon’s shoulder to contain his laughter. As much as Jungwon wanted to scream _yes we are!_ He knew that simply wasn’t possible. He sighed, pulling Sunoo off his arm and crouching down to Seongjoo’s level. “Seongjoo-ah, Jongseong hyung is just my guard,” He said, patting the boy’s head. The boy hummed. “Whatever you say hyung,” 

Jungwon merely patted the boy’s head again before standing up. “We should get going Seongjoo, be good for your mother alright?” Jungwon said, bidding goodbye to the young boy and pulling Sunoo along with him. “Even he can tell you like Jongseong hyung,” Sunoo whispered to the younger as they walked down the street. “How are we to fool entire kingdom’s if a child can see right through you?” Sunoo asked and Jungwon let out an exasperated sigh. “We must simply hope we can figure all this out before we truly have to fool kingdoms,” The younger replied, turning them onto the street Sunghoon’s bakery and Heeseung’s flower shop were on. “It’s Jongseong hyung’s birthday tomorrow,” Jungwon explained.

Sunoo nodded along, eyes flickering to Jungwon for a moment then back ahead. “Ah how lovely,” Sunoo replied, stopping them in front of a jewelry stall. “Oh! This reminds me, I have a gift for you back at the palace,” Jungwon said as he remembered the necklace he’d bought for the older back in February. “My oh my, what a perfect fiance you are,” Sunoo giggled as the younger rolled his eyes. “Yes, of the two of us _I_ am the better fiance,” Jungwon replied, handing the stall owner the gold coins to pay for the pearl earrings Sunoo had been eyeing. “You really didn’t have to,” Sunoo said as the stall owner carefully packaged the earrings. 

“But I did,” The younger replied, before thanking the stall owner and pulling Sunoo along to Heeseung’s flower shop. Jungwon held the door open for Sunoo and the small bell in the door jingled as they entered. “Oh my goodness Jungwon-ah I haven’t seen you in a little while, not since before your birthday,” Heeseung said, hurrying over to pull the prince into a gentle embrace. “Yeah, not since I got engaged,” Jungwon dryly chuckled. “On that note—,” the prince pulled away from the embrace, “— This is Sunoo hyung, my fiance, I believe you’ve met once before.” Jungwon introduced the pair and Heeseung quickly bowed to the prince. “I believe we have briefly met before, but it’s wonderful to meet your acquaintance, your highness. I wish you and Jungwon-ah a bountiful marriage,” 

Jungwon burst out laughing. “Oh my _god_ hyung,” The prince breathed out between laughs. “He knows very well that I’m in love with Jongseong hyung,” Jungwon explained as Sunoo began laughing along with him, resulting in a very red embarrassed Heeseung. “Oh,” The oldest breathed out. “Well did you two come here for flowers, or just to bother me Wonie?” Heeseung asked after the two young princes calmed down. “Oh I figured we’d look at flowers for our wedding,” Jungwon explained as he began walking around the shop looking for flowers. “Then I’ll be here if you need any assistance,”

After spending nearly an hour in Heeseung’s flower shop, they bid the older male a goodbye and headed just a few shops over to Sunghoon’s bakery. His mother was tending to a customer behind the counter as two familiar figures sat at a table near the back of the seating area. “Ah, Jungwon dear!” Mrs. Park greeted upon noticing the prince standing waiting to order. The two commoners waiting for Mrs. Park to finish with their order turned around and bowed, greeting the princes. Jungwon and Sunoo sent them soft smiles as they stood there, arms linked. Moments later, their order was ready and they were out of the bakery. “Boys, it’s rude not to say hello,” Mrs. Park scolded and the boys looked up. Jungwon’s eyes met Jongseong’s and he bit back a smile. 

“I didn’t think you were going into town today,” Jongseong softly said. Everyone in the bakery was listening, not that Jungwon or Jongseong cared all that much. “King’s orders,” Jungwon replied, trying not to get lost in the older’s eyes. “Well!” Sunoo announced, breaking up whatever moment was happening. “Mrs. Park! I haven’t been here in so long. Is your strawberry shortcake still as amazing as it's always been?” Sunoo exclaimed, pulling Jungwon up to the counter. Sunghoon let out a chuckle at the way the young prince was acting. “Well of course dear,” Sunghoon’s mother softly laughed as she prepared two slices of cake for the prince’s.

Jungwon paid for the cakes and they headed to the same table Jongseong and Sunghoon were seated at. “And how are you Sunoo-ah?” Sunghoon asked as the princes began eating. Sunoo was sat next to Sunghoon and Jungwon next to Jongsoeng. “I’ve certainly been worse,” The prince replied, shoving a piece of cake in his mouth. Conversation was easy between them and they soon fell into a light back and forth. 

“Meet me in the centre of the garden at midnight,” Jongseong whispered, just loud enough that he was sure only Jungwon had heard him. The prince’s cheeks flared up. Red taking them over almost instantly. He nodded, biting his lip while doing so. “My god Jongseong, what did you say to the poor boy?” Sunghoon asked, taking note of Jungwon’s current state. “Nothing of importance to you,” 

Back at the castle, long after Sunoo and Jungwon had turned in for the night, Jungwon laid awake. Sunoo was fast asleep next to him. The only sounds in the room being the soft in and outs of the older’s breathing. Jungwon looked up at the ceiling above, lit only by the moonlight that filtered in through his rather sheer curtains. He traced the extravagant patterns with his eyes, willing that time would pass faster and that it would finally be time for him to sneak out into the garden. 

He peered over Sunoo, eyes meeting the gold-plated clock on this bedside table. Eleven thirty-three, or was it thirty-four? Jungwon wasn’t sure, but he knew soon he’d be able to leave. He laid back down, looking back up at the ceiling. He wondered what exactly Jongseong wanted him for at midnight. And in the garden no less. Wouldn’t it have been easier for Jungwon to sneak into the servants’ quarters? Maybe so (but the garden was much more romantic). 

Jungwon was sure time was passing slower than usual. He could almost hear the ticking of his clock slowing down with every passing second. He let out a frustrated grumble as he checked the clock again. Only a mere five minutes had passed. As his head hit the pillow again Sunoo rolled over. “Riki-ya,” The older mumbled in his sleep. 

Jungwon softly cooed at the older as he remembered him telling him something about how Riki always slept with him back at his palace. Slipping away in the morning before the palace guards made their first rounds in the morning.

A few more minutes passed and Jungwon finally decided it was time to slip out of bed. He moved the covers off of him so slowly that Sunoo wouldn’t feel it. The young prince slipped on his slippers and quietly tiptoed to the door. The door opened, hoping with all his might that it wouldn’t creak. It didn’t. Jungwon held his breath as he quietly shuffled down the hallway. Upon hearing footsteps he ducked into a small inlet. Closing his eyes and stopping his breathing entirely. He heard the guard pass him and when he was sure he was long gone, he stepped back into the hallway. Soon he found the staircase closest to his room. 

He ran down the stairs as fast as he could while still being quiet. At the bottom of this staircase was a door the prince knew was unguarded, so he slipped out through it, breathing in the fresh April air. The garden was to his right, and he simply hoped that the guards were on the other side of the castle doing their rounds. If they weren’t, he would simply lie and say he couldn’t sleep and was going to take a walk around the garden. 

He hurried across the stone path, wishing with all his might that the guards wouldn’t be there when he turned the corner. He let out a soft sigh of relief when he realized the coast was clear and he headed into the garden. The centre of the garden was surrounded by tall hedged, hence the perfect spot for a secret midnight meeting. Jungwon made his way through the garden and soon found himself standing face to face with Jongseong in the middle of the tall hedges. 

Then the clock struck twelve. “Happy birthday hyung,” 

Jongseong reached out, his hands gently cupped Jungwon’s cheeks. He stepped forward, closing the gap between them. Jungwon’s lips tasted as sweet as ever. Strawberry lingering from the cake the prince had eaten earlier that day. Jungwon’s arms encircled Jongseong’s waist pulling him impossibly close. “It really is a happy birthday to me huh,” Jongseong mumbled, pulling away just a touch. 

And only a beat later did Jungwon pull him back, connecting their lips once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how are you liking this so far?

**Author's Note:**

> let me know ur thoughts !!!


End file.
